villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Daegon
Daegon is one of the two sons of Argus and a villain from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. History Placement into Sleep After Argus's wife, Delia, prophesied how Armageddon would befall the realms, Argus placed his sons, Daegon and Taven, in a sleep. When they awakened, they would go on a quest to fight Blaze and save the realms from Armageddon. Descent into Madness However Daegon was awakened prematurely due to his dragon, Caro, losing mental contact with the fire spawn and believing this was the sign to begin the quest. This early awakening made Daegon unbalanced and confronted Argus and Delia about the quest. After finding out what he wanted to know, he killed his parents and came to form the Red Dragon Clan. Caro became Daegon's prisoner and he used the dragon to create portals to allow his clan transportation throughout the realms. He later found the temple where his father had left him and his brother the Drakeswords, both of which he took, and the temple where his mother had left him armor. Daegon also sent out his Red Dragon soldiers throughout Earthrealm in order to find Taven, so as to prevent him from claiming the godly power Blaze would give the one who defeated him Armageddon After Taven's visited the Lin Kuei temple and found the armor his mother left him, he found out from Sub-Zero that the red clad warriors who were attacking him were part of the Red Dragon Clan. After Taven infiltrated their fortress, Daegon confronted his older brother and explained all that he had done. Mavado arrived and told his master they had found Blaze's location. Daegon left and ordered Mavado to take care of Taven, but the demigod defeated the Red Dragon warrior. He then pursued Daegon to Netherrealm where he met Shinnok, who was in league with his brother. The fallen Elder God told Taven that his brother had already left and then met with Daegon. Shinnok said that perhaps he should have placed his trust in the demigod's elder brother, since he defeated his illusion warriors faster than his ally did. Eventually Taven confronted Daegon in Edenia, where they had a final battle over who would fight Blaze, but Taven emerged victorious. In Daegon's ending, he cheated to defeat Blaze, striking him down as he and Taven were battling each other. Argus and Delia revealed that they had been faking that they were dead so as to see their son's true nature. While Taven would be made Argus's replacement for his noble nature, Daegon would pay for the suffering he had brought about. Abilities Daegon has superhuman abilities and can call on the element of fire. Many of his attacks involve him avoiding attacks, such as one attack where he rolls to avoid projectile attacks and then uppercuts his opponent and another one where Daegon spins backwards to avoid an attack and then thrusts forward with a powerful punch. Trivia *Daegon's name may be a reference to the Middle Eastern Deity, Dagon. *Like many other characters, Daegon did not have an official name at first and was first called "Doug". *In his ending it is stated that he was merely wounded, but Taven actually killed him. *Daegon greatly resembles Kratos from God of War. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Traitor Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Fighter Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Power Hungry Category:Living Villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Murderer Category:Male Villians Category:Villains that killed the hero's family Category:Swordsmen Category:Hybrids Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Villains that killed their own family